Rarity
by ItsLukasBondevik
Summary: Misa didn’t hate many things, but what she used to hate was his probing mind that made her feel like he knew every little secret she had to hide. Now, it exhilarates her whenever their eyes meet once Light isn’t looking. [LxMisa] [One Shot] [R&R Please]


**Title**: Rarity

**Author**: Hitachiin Hikaru

**Fandom**: Death Note

**Rating**: "T" just because

**Genre**: Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Death Note, including characters, cities, towns, scenarios, titles, or anything else about it you can think of. I just want to express my creative intent with this fic.

**Summary**: Misa didn't hate many things, but what she used to hate was his probing mind that made her feel like he knew every little secret she had to hide. But now, it exhilarates her whenever their eyes meet once Light isn't looking. LxMisa One Shot R&R Please

**A/N**: I've been dying to write an L/Misa fic for a long time now, but I never had any idea for it. This might be overused and clichéd, however my brother's always telling me that even if it's been used before, just take the idea and write it better. So here's my try at bettering it for my story.

Misa was annoyed. Not just annoyed, but **annoyed**, annoyed. He was watching her again. Watching her with those large gray eyes that didn't have any ends to them and didn't seem to blink or sleep or anything that normal eyes should do. It was kind of creepy. Okay, it was really creepy, but for Light's sake she would endure it, even if it made her uncomfortable to be in the same room with those weird eyes. Her own tawny ones watched him, trying her best to portray that irritation, but Light wasn't paying attention and Ryuuzaki-san didn't seem to notice. Or if he did, he didn't care. Oh, why wouldn't her beloved see that the other man was watching her?

Light called his name and he turned back to the task at hand, leaving Misa to breathe a small sigh of relief. Sometimes that could get very tiresome, because no matter how hard she tried he just didn't seem to get off her back. She knew she was gorgeous, but didn't he understand that she was happily taken? He was out of her league anyway, she decided as she watched the back of his sloppily cut hair, glaring at the mop of pitch black stands. Another thing that annoyed her. What did he do? Grab all of his hair to the left side and cut it like that? Because it sure seemed like it. Her hairdresser would commit suicide to see such a dreadfully cared for head of hair. And Misa would be deathly ashamed if she had such horrid tresses.

But when the day was finally over and Light could go to bed, Misa couldn't join him because thanks to those irritating handcuffs (why did everything to make her so mad lately?) he couldn't go by himself, that ridiculously dressed Ryuuzaki had to sit in the same room until morning, when they went through the same thing over and over and over again. It hurt Misa's head to think about how routine this was. She was so used to erratic modeling schedules and photo shoots that a normal custom like this just seemed so **weird** (like Ryuuzaki's creepy eyes.) But she was with Light and that was all that mattered, though things would be more perfect without that silly man here all the time.

Night rolled around and Light was asleep, though Misa had to stay in a different room from her love until the next day, when she had to go home again. Yesterday was a one time deal, where she could be with him to visit for one whole day. Ryuuzaki-san said it was okay, just this once, since Light hardly could ever see her anymore. But where she would rather spend the night in his bed, in his arms, he was stuck in the same room with him, all night, all day, all the time. It made Misa feel a little jealous. Why should Ryuuzaki get all of Light's attentions? She was his girlfriend, and yet he didn't spend nearly as much time with her as he did with the gray eyed man.

She sat up in her bed and held her knees to her chest, glaring grumpily at the neat futon that Ryuuzaki-san had so kindly put out for her. Well, maybe he **wasn't** so bad after all, since he was really nice to her whenever she came around and when he saw her he always was quite gentlemanly. Perhaps he would be a nice friend… Misa shook her head and scolded herself. _No, no, no!_ That's not true, he was weird and gross and messy and sloppy and everything that Light wasn't, his exact opposite. _But…_ she thought about his wide raccoon eyes that were captivating and yet so sweet at the same time. He didn't look at her like she was some tool, or like she was an idiot that couldn't do anything right, as Light usually did. Though she believed that Light was right about both of those things and didn't mind it, it was sort of nice to have someone who thought of you as an equal and a friend, rather than an instrument and a moron.

Blinking, Misa found that she was very confused. Ryuuzaki-san… was he her friend? Maybe. Sure she had plenty of other friends, but… how many of them treated her so kindly, so delicately and truly as he did? Slipping out of bed, she crept silently to their door and opened it quietly, peeking in at the two men. Light was fast asleep in his own bed, though Ryuuzaki seemed to be asleep in his strange crouched position, resting in a swivel chair at the desk in there. Feeling rather thoughtful tonight (though wasn't she all the time?), Misa took a sheet from the untouched bed opposite Light's and wrapped it around the man, biting her lip and leaning down in front of his face, trying to see if he was really, **really** asleep. "Ryuuzaki-san?" she questioned in a quiet, singsong voice, lightly tapping his arm. "Ryuuzaki-san!" Deciding he was, she turned to leave him alone and go back to bed, but a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Misa-san, did you want anything?" She stiffened in her place and glanced back at him, his irises shining through the darkness as he watched her, a thumb to his mouth and a curious glint in them. They stared at each other for a few moments, silence pervading the room as Misa tried to form words or leave the place. But Ryuuzaki's soft gaze held hers, and prevented her from doing anything at all except stand there and look silly. "Misa-san?"

She gave him an annoyed look and told him, "Misa was making sure Light was all right. That's all. Why do you care, Ryuuzaki-san?" He blinked and placed a thumb to his lips, and she began to feel very uncomfortable. _Light please wake up and save me from this situation!_

He replied, "I'm just curious." And that was all. That irked her. Didn't he have anything else to say to her? Why she had been talking to him, why she had put the blanket on him, why she had come in the first place (since he'd obviously been awake since the moment she entered)? She nodded and turned around, but didn't move from her spot. The problem was she couldn't answer any of those questions herself. Her eyes stared down at the carpet, examining the designs the fabric seemed to make before them, though they might have been a trick of the light. Why wasn't her life simple anymore? Why couldn't she just be happy with Light, as the second Kira, without having to worry about L or Ryuuzaki or anything else at all? Why couldn't she just stay the way she was, and not have to keep watch on this man, or this man keeping watch on her? She couldn't understand it, not at all.

"Misa-san is confused."

She jumped and turned to him with an alarmed expression, obviously confirming his statement. "I see." Misa crossed her arms in a huff as he moved the blanket and climbed down from the chair, walking over to her with his awful posture that made her want to stand up a little bit straighter and that was the exact opposite of Light's. She gulped as he hunched before her, their eyes meeting as she glanced up at him—he was still taller despite leaning over so much. "Is there anything I can do to help?" As soon as their eyes locked Misa felt her heart rate explode in her chest and she wanted to turn away, but she couldn't. The blonde just kept her eyes on Ryuuzaki. Why did there always have to be complications?

She didn't know why she did it, and when she tried to remember it later she could barely recall it happening. However in a span of a few seconds after this polite question Misa reached up and took his face in hers, pressing her lips to his. She didn't know what happened, but somehow that small, stupid kiss turned into something a tad bit more, as in the span of about a minute or so she and the most annoying person in this world to her were actually doing something she and Light haven't even done yet. But was a kiss with someone who you didn't even love supposed to be this nice? And why was Ryuuzaki such a good kisser? He didn't seem like the type to—

Finally seeming to realize what she was doing, Misa pulled back and looked at Ryuuzaki with wide, distressed eyes. It wasn't even the kiss that startled her, really. It was the fact that the man didn't push her away when she had started it. What did **that** mean, though? Right now she wasn't worried about herself, or what Light would think if he ever discovered she had been making out with Ryuuzaki. No, what she was truly worried about was what **he** thought of her now. "Are you still confused Misa-san?"

She stared at him for a moment, wondering why he was being so calm about this entire situation. If it had been her she would have been screaming and carrying on about it. Well, it wasn't her, she guessed, so that definitely wouldn't be the situation. "N-no," she muttered, stumbling away from him and out of the room. "Misa has it all under control."

…**:oOo:…**

He was watching her again. But this time, she watched back, a smile on her face and a tiny wave each time she noticed that he was, trying to glance over every time that Light wasn't paying attention to her or to him. And each time he would give her his own smile, something between a smirk and a half grin, quirky and weird and belonging completely to Ryuuzaki, his very own smile that no one could imitate in the world. And somehow, it made her happy to think she was the only one that he would smile like that at.

Misa was repacking her overnight bag to head back to her own apartment, waiting for when Ryuuzaki would remove the handcuffs from himself and Light so they could finally be together. Though, now, Misa wasn't sure exactly which man she was talking about anymore.


End file.
